Modern cabins of transport systems such as aircraft cabins are designed with a multiplicity of storage compartments for the storage or stowage of items of luggage, magazines and similar. The storage compartments are regularly distinguished by the fact that it is possible to see inside them very clearly, so that it can be easily discerned by the cabin personnel and the passengers at any time whether the storage compartment in question is occupied. Moreover, the storage compartments can be closed, or are designed such that in the event of turbulence the items accommodated cannot fall out. In addition, the aircraft cabins regularly have design elements so as to create a pleasant atmosphere for the passenger. However, as a result of the design elements cabin areas can be created, which in principle allow the accommodation of items, in particular of very small items, but which are located outside the field of view of the cabin personnel and the passengers, so that no simple and reliable visual check by the cabin personnel is possible to establish whether items are deposited in these cabin areas. One example for such cabin areas are lighting strips running in the longitudinal direction of the aircraft to provide indirect illumination of the ceiling above the overhead lockers. The lighting strips are formed from a multiplicity of light sources arranged one behind another, each of which is arranged behind an opaque panel. Each of the panels bounds, together with an opposing section of ceiling lining, a cabin region located outside a field of view that serves as an installation space for the light sources and is, for example, suitable for the accommodation of small, e.g. cylindrical, items. However, the installation spaces are not designed for the accommodation of items, so that in the event of turbulence, for example, items that are deposited in them fall down, and can represent a hazard for the cabin personnel and also for the passengers. Since the indirect illumination is not always switched on and shadows on the cabin ceiling do not provide clear evidence of items or foreign bodies located in these cabin areas, these cabin areas can only be checked manually and very laboriously. Moreover, there are official requirements to maintain cabin areas that are shielded from view free of items by means of operational or technical measures.